


A Special Someone (with a Bowl Cut)

by Nimaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Izuna's a little stinker, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimaka/pseuds/Nimaka
Summary: Izuna learns about Hashirama earlier. He also learns about Madara's big crush on him.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	A Special Someone (with a Bowl Cut)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me a bit ago, so I decided to write it. ^^  
> Hope you enjoy! ^^  
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Any feedback or comments are always appreciated!! ♥♥♥

It started with a "Who was he?" and ended with a "He has a dumb bowl-cut."

Izuna wasn't really sure how. Their father always said he had a talent for picking fights, but really, Izuna was just good at riling up Madara. (Their little brother Takumi was too lazy to get mad, Kenta too oblivious, and Masaru... wasn't around anymore.)

Izuna had been wondering where his brother had been sneaking off to for a while now. He was less worried about the Uchiha heir's safety (because above all, his Aniki was _strong_ ), and more curious about why he was spending less and less and less time with the rest of them (Izuna may have felt a little lonely without him, if he was being honest).

After following him through the forest and downstream a way's away from the compound, he'd gotten his answer in the form of a boy with a big smile and a bigger bowl cut. Izuna watched from afar and decided to ask his brother about it when he got back. And now, well...

"Well I like his dumb bowl cut!" Madara argued, crossing his arms.

Izuna stared. Madara stared back.

Madara never outright complemented people besides him and their brothers. Period. Maybe Izuna was wrong, but maybe...

(He thought about what he saw. Sure, Izuna didn't have his sharingan yet, but he could still clearly see it in his head. The way the bowl cut boy grinned at his brother, the way Madara smiled back. How they spent a lot of the time training, competing, even just laying there by the riverbank, side by side. They kept glancing over at the other through it all, and the dots began to connect in Izuna's head.)

"You..." Izuna started, "You _like_ him, don't you, Aniki?"

Madara's silence spoke volumes. His eyes darting away only gave it away further.

"You do!" Izuna gasped loudly.

"Shut up, Izuna!" Madara's face was redder than Izuna had ever seen it before, but he wasn't denying anything.

Izuna grinned. He'd never expected that his brother might like someone. Madara had never shown interest in anybody. But now... This was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Madara and Bowl-cut sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-"

"Izuna!" Madara leapt at him, and Izuna darted out of his reach, running away as fast as he could.

He could hear his brother's footsteps coming from behind him, already gaining ground.

"-i-n-g!"

Totally worth it.

A few heads turned as the younger Uchiha's laughter filled the clan compound while he was chased by his brother.

(Still, Izuna wondered what was so special about the boy the made his brother like him like that, where no one else in their clan had caught his eye. Maybe he'd get to meet him, in the future-)

"Get back here, you brat!"

(Once Madara's temper cooled down.

...Or maybe Izuna could just tease his brother more. That was tempting, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Izuna and Hashi's meeting go something like:  
> Hashi: Nice to meet you, Izuna :D  
> Izuna: Nice to meet you, future Aniki-in-law ^3^  
> Madara: (/≥Δ≤)/  
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Any feedback or comments are always appreciated!! ♥♥♥


End file.
